


Слова на моей коже

by marianna_night



Series: Слова [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Series, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianna_night/pseuds/marianna_night
Summary: Первое, что делает любой, в общем-то, ребенок, когда учится писать, это корябает неуверенное "привет" на своей руке и надеется на ответ. В этом отношении Леонард Снарт не отличается от большинства детей.





	Слова на моей коже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Words on My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236887) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse), [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic). 



Первое, что делает любой, в общем-то, ребенок, когда учится писать, это корябает неуверенное _привет_ на своей руке. Надеется, что ему ответят. Надеется, что это будет что-то, что он сможет понять. Буквы известного ему алфавита, слова языка, на котором он разговаривает.

Некоторым детям везет, некоторым нет. Некоторые так и не получают ответа.

Конечно же, до слов могут быть и другие вещи. Детские рисунки на руках, когда ты еще слишком мал, чтобы понимать, что все это значит. Но в итоге всегда появляется это первое осторожное _привет_.

В этом отношении Лео не отличается от других детей. Ему почти 6 лет, и его _привет_ написано синими чернилами на ладони, откуда его проще смыть до того, как сможет увидеть отец.

Никто не отвечает.

Он пробует еще несколько раз, для уверенности. Нельзя быть уверенным, что кто-нибудь заметит это с первого раза. Даже когда он уже знает, что нет никого, кто мог бы ему ответить, он все же иногда пробует. Он знает, что это глупо, но не может остановить себя.

Но затем появляется маленькая Лиза, за которой нужно ухаживать и защищать. Он забывает о написании слов на своей коже, на которые никогда не приходит ответ. Так лучше. Ему достаточно Лизы.

*

Ленни целых четырнадцать, когда он знакомится с Миком. Это первый раз, когда кто-то заступился за него без какой бы то ни было причины. Этого более чем достаточно для основы дружбы.

Мик, как оказывается, точно так же зол и сломан, как и Ленни, но по-другому. Их неровные, обломанные края не просто пристроить друг к другу. Но Мик принадлежит ему, как и Лиза принадлежит ему, и каким-то образом они справляются. И нет ничего страшного в том, что единственное, что когда-либо появляется на их коже, это шрамы.

*

Ленни почти двадцать, когда детские каракули начинают появляться на его руках. Наверное, кто-то едва повзрослевший настолько, чтобы увидеть, как другие делают то же самое, и повторять. У этого кого-то наверное есть родители или другие близкие взрослые с соулмейтами.

Первое, что он думает, когда видит картинки, это _почему сейчас_? Ему это не нужно, не сейчас. Не когда люди, на которых он работает, не поколеблются использовать против него маленького ребенка. Не когда его не перестанут допекать из-за того, что его соулмейт какой-то чертов ребенок. Это не та репутация, которую он пытается построить.

Он ненавидит мир еще чуть больше за это. Но он ненавидит мысль о том, что где-то некий ребенок никогда не получит ответа, больше.

Рисование относится к числу того, чем Ленни не занимался с тех пор, как сам был ребенком, и даже тогда у него не было много времени для этого. Он все равно покупает упаковку соулмаркеров — название заставляет его кривиться, это просто чернила, которые легко смыть с кожи. Женщина за прилавком знающе улыбается ему.

Он ужасно рисует. Но, кажется, ребенок не возражает, решает он, когда дрожащие линии появляются на его коже в дополнение его жалким попыткам.

Мик смеется над ним, но только потому, что его попытки рисовать действительно неумелы. Ленни бросает на него суровый взгляд и возвращается к раскрашиванию солнца у себя на руке.

Лиза воркует над рисунками. Он изо всех сил старается выглядеть недовольным.

Ленни носит длинные рукава, чтобы прятать свои руки.

*

Лену двадцать один, когда он снимает майку после длинного дня и находит дрожащие печатные буквы на своей руке. _Барри_ , говорят они. Должно быть, кто-то показал ребенку, как пишется его имя.

_Его. Он_ , впервые думает Лен.

Он идет в душ. Имя все еще на месте, когда он выходит. Он берет черный маркер и пишет _Лен_ печатными буквами на другой руке. Он залезает в постель и засыпает.

*

Лену двадцать восемь и он в тюрьме. Он лежит на нарах, когда закатывает рукав и находит слова _моя мама мертва_ , написанные дрожащими буквами.

_Мне очень жаль_ , пишет он единственным маркером, что ему удалось раздобыть, и желает — для разнообразия — чтобы он мог быть больше, чем торопливо нацарапанными словами на коже. _Ты в порядке?_ добавляет он.

Ответа нет.

Днями позже он смотрит, как слова появляются на его руке, буква за буквой.

_Они не дают мне увидеться с папой_ , говорят слова.

_Они думают, что он ранил маму._

Сердце Лена разрывается от сочувствия, и он понятия не имеет, что он должен ответить.

_Ты должен быть сильным, Барри_ , пишет он в конце концов. Повторяя слова, которые он говорил Лизе, когда та была маленькой — слова, которые они говорили друг другу. Он ненавидит себя за то, что говорит эти слова другому ребенку, но это все, что он может сделать.

Он размышляет, что случится с Барри. Скорее всего приемная семья. Он обдумывает это какое-то время, а затем просит Барри никому не говорить о нем, где бы он ни оказался. Никто из них этому не рад, но так будет лучше. Для ребенка безопаснее, если никто не будет знать.

С этого времени слова возникают на его коже только по вечерам, скорее всего после того, как Барри отправляется в кровать.

Время от времени он получает от Барри короткие новости. Лен никогда не знает, что сказать, но все равно отвечает, потому что тишина была бы хуже.

Не сложно соединить правильные новости с тем, что рассказывает ему Барри. Генри Аллен, убил свою жену. Так он узнаёт, что Барри живет в Централ Сити. Он никогда не спрашивал, потому что не знать казалось лучше.

Это значит, что Генри  Аллен скорее всего окажется в Айрон Хайтс, как и он. Он раздумывает, должен ли он сказать Барри. Но как рассказать твоему соулмейту, что ты преступник? Что ты в тюрьме?

Лен никогда не лгал своему соулмейту и никогда не будет. Но Барри просто ребенок, и о некоторых вещах просто не было причин писать. Это не срочно, он подождет.

Если Генри Аллена и правда отправят сюда, он может решить тогда. После того, как поговорит с Генри Алленом.

Лен должен признать, что Генри Аллен кажется хорошим, приличным человеком, что довольно редко для места вроде Айрон Хайтс. Он размышляет, как долго понадобится, чтобы это изменило Генри Аллена.

Но все это не значит, что он не совершал преступления, за которое приговорен. Но Барри убежден, что его отец невиновен, и этого достаточно, чтобы Лен хотя бы дал ему шанс.

\- Скажи мне, - говорит Лен, садясь на скамью рядом с Генри Алленом. - Ты убивал свою жену? - это не первый их разговор, и он смотрит на Лена с удивлением, или может быть разочарованием, как будто, возможно, он не ожидал такого от Лена. - Потому что Барри считает, что не убивал.

Глаза Генри Аллена расширяются.

\- Ты… ты Лен, - говорит он, понимая. - Нет, я не убивал. Я никогда бы… - он давится словами, и Лен думает, что он может говорить правду. - Барри в порядке? Ты можешь сказать ему, что ему не нужно обо мне волноваться? Что я в порядке и что я горжусь им?

Лен смотрит на другую сторону поля, туда, где находится его собственный дорогой папаша, и решает, что Генри Аллен может быть хороший отец.

\- Я дам ему знать. И он… в порядке, я думаю. Учитывая обстоятельства.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Генри Аллен, и это настолько сердечно, что Лен вынужден отвести взгляд. - Ты не то, чего я ожидал.

\- Разочарован? - тянет Лен.

Конечно же он был бы разочарован, Генри Аллен хороший отец и не хотел бы, чтобы у его сына был соулмейт вроде Лена. Никто бы не хотел.

\- Я наблюдал, как мой сын проводил часы, рисуя картинки с кем-то, кто, казалось, никогда не возражал. Я наблюдал, как он учился писать и всегда получал ответы, написанные достаточно простыми для его понимания словами. Я видел слова комфорта и поддержки, извинения, когда ты ничего не говорил какое-то время. Я всегда был рад, что у него был ты. Я все еще рад.

Лену нечего сказать на это. Это совсем не то, чего он ожидал.

\- Он мой соулмейт, - говорит он, пожимая плечами. Потому что что еще он может сказать?

Он проводит вечер на своей койке, покрывая руки текстом. Объясняя Барри, что он в тюрьме, и за что. Что он встретил отца Барри, и что с Генри Алленом все хорошо.

Когда Лену больше нечего сказать, небольшое _спасибо_ появляется на внутренней части его запястья.

*

Ему тридцать три и теперь для большинства людей он просто Снарт – имя теперь его, а не его отца. И его соулмейт спрашивает, встретятся ли они когда-нибудь.

Ему больно от этой мысли. Но в жизни Леонарда Снарта нет места подобному.

Он говорит Барри, что это плохая идея, потому что это так. Ему не нужен кто-то вроде Лена, чтобы портить его жизнь. Они оба только рисковали бы, если бы о нем узнал кто-то из сообщников Лена.

Когда он объясняет все это мальчику, он не пытается что-то приукрасить.

Его соулмейт говорит ему, что он идиот, но больше не упоминает об этой идее, и это главное.

Из небрежных записок на руках Лен узнает о жизни своего соулмейта. Его приемная семья, первый поцелуй, занятия, первая влюбленность в мальчика, первая влюбленность в девочку, отличную от Айрис. Взамен Лен рассказывает ему о вещах, о которых не должен бы. Про Лизу и Мика, само собой, но еще и про то, чем он занимается.

Лен гордится удачно выполненной кражей, и он пьян от адреналина после одного особенно удачно исполненного плана. Он почти не думает, когда берет маркер и делится своим возбуждением со своим соулмейтом.

Конечно же, его соулмейт слишком любопытен для своего собственного блага. Прежде, чем он успевает что-либо понять, Лен отвечает на вопросы, и он написал уже слишком много.

*

Лену тридцать девять, когда его соулмейт устраивается на работу в полицейский департамент Централ Сити.

\- Только ты, Снарт, - говорит Мик и качает головой.

Лиза просто смеется.

*

Лену сорок один, когда сообщения прекращаются.

Может быть Лен немного сам не свой после этого. Может быть он не так осторожен, может быть он немного не контролируем.

Мик горит и Лиза уходит.

Проходит долгих девять месяцев, прежде чем он видит небрежное _прости, что так долго_ на своем запястье. И все, что он может делать, это прижимать запястье к груди и пытаться дышать.

Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем Лену удается написать _ты в порядке?_

Буквы выглядят дрожащими.

Он смотрит, как появляются слова, буква за буквой, с колотящимся в ушах пульсом.

_Все хорошо, я скоро расскажу тебе все об этом_ , говорят буквы.

Через два дня ожидания он снова видит, как черные слова появляются на его коже. Этого времени почти достаточно, чтобы он подумал, что ему все приснилось.

_Где ты? Адрес. Пожалуйста?_

Барри никогда не спрашивал раньше, и Лен не должен говорить ему.

Но прошло _девять месяцев_ , и Лен мог бы ответить на любой вопрос, лишь бы эти черные линии продолжали появляться на его коже.

Поэтому он пишет адрес этого дерьмового маленького отеля в Старлинг Сити, номер комнаты и прочее.

_Спасибо!_ Отвечает Барри, и после этого больше ничего.

Лен какое-то время смотрит на свою руку. Ждет.

Он размышляет, стоит ли ему начать паковать вещи.

В дверь стучат.

Лен осторожно приоткрывает дверь с пистолетом в руке.

Он никогда не видел своего соулмейта, и он узнал бы его где угодно. Даже если он знает, что Барри никак не мог здесь оказаться.

\- Привет? – спрашивает Барри, неловко шаркая и краснея. – Так вот, со мной случилось нечто невероятное.

Лен ничего не говорит, просто затаскивает его внутрь, бросает пистолет на тумбочку рядом с дверью и обнимает.

Прикасаться к своему соулмейту это как возвращаться домой. Его кожа оживает от прикосновения, и электричество потрескивает там, где они касаются.

Барри смеется, а может быть плачет. Лен стирает слезу со щеки Барри и прижимается коротким легким поцелуем к его губам.

Барри улыбается ему и прячет голову в сгибе шеи Лена.

Позже будут вопросы. И это сделает их жизни сложнее. Но сейчас все это не важно.

*

Леонарду Снарту сорок два года. Он не хороший человек. Он преступник; вор и временами убийца. Он не просто хорош в том, чем занимается, ему это нравится.

Его соулмейт – нечто невероятное, и он смотрит на Лена так, словно думает, что в нем есть что-то большее.

Лен ухмыляется и целует Барри.

**Author's Note:**

> Взгляд на события от лица Барри: [Первое "Привет"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13183185)


End file.
